Twilight Full Moon: Swansong part 1
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story serves an introduction to my other story called swansong. After experiencing the miscarriage of twins, Bella is pregnant again with triplets. Time after time tragedy hits the Cullen family meaning Edward, Bella and Renesmee.Reviews are welcome.
1. Strong enough to carry on

Date: 11-11-2011

Bella's p.o.v

Content enough to accept whatever

A perfect time to be quiet and patient is right now

Ready for a breakthrough

Rise to the top of a mountain

You run away with mother nature whose heart is made up of cookie dough

One rough night returns strength back to my dead bones

Unchained, I am now free to breathe in these wide open spaces


	2. Crystal Clear View

Date: 12-12-2012

Edward's p.o.v

ON the outside looking in

Run wild with the truth

Empathy and sympathy shake hands

Overpowered by external forces

Check out of this world

Everpresent ghost

A crystal clear view of paradise

Nighttime joyride never miss a heartbeat


	3. Accepting Reality

Date: 3-13-2013

Bella's p.o.v

Blind to the truth

Real life issues are overlooked

Expectations slowly begin to crumble

A moment of glee is shortlived

Totally screwed up, life is not a fairytale afterall

Hope is not always enough to get through storms

Ode to trouble, ode to freewill and other alternatives, it is what it is

Planning my next move is hard sometimes

Endless is this process of becoming whole in the lord

Shakened and brokened describes this faith of mine

Shadows dance blocking out the beautiful sunshine

If only I had a time machine then I could redo the past

My regrets and small sacrifices go on unheard forever

I burn, I surrender, I learn to accept the reality of my circumstances

Safe in the arms of love, joy is a dove that is flying above my head

Marching foward instead of backwards, I yearn for serenity


	4. Rage in a Cage

Date: 4-14-2014

Edward's p.o.v

Woke up this morning

All fired up

Rage in a cage

An innocent life is stuck in the crossfire

Ghost of lost desire, please seek other alternatives than violence

Easy like Sunday morning, silence is golden until the peace in the atmosphere dies


	5. Lavender Blue Eyes

Date: 5-15-2015

Bella's p.o.v

Butterscotch bleeding heart

Lovable beautiful artwork

Undying devotion

Evening passion

Thanksgiving

Endless kiss of life

Random happy thoughts

Nuturing kingdom of love

A white dove sings hallelujah

Lingering bliss

Last goodbye embrace

Unbroken silence

Release me and I'll do the same thing for you

Everpresent lavender blue eyes


	6. Evanescent Lifetime

Date: 1-16-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Estranged

Vanishing lifeline

Aquamarine tears spell out the word goodbye

Nothing else matters

Excuses, unbroken promises and missed opportunities overshadow a possible reconcilation in the near future

Success floats away just like a balloon in the air

Call me maybe

Ebony eyes

Never let me go

Country roads

Escape with me to paradise


	7. Tragedy

Date: 1-31-2016 

Bella's p.o.v

Sunlight comes through the windows and into my enchanted forest, my bedroom. The sound of the alarm clock going off signals the start of a brand new day. As usual, I awake in the arms of my beloved husband, Edward Cullen. "Good morning, sweetheart"

Edward smirks removing a strand of hair away from my face. He kisses me and I soak in his love for me like a sponge. To my surprise, he touches my stomach and confesses his love for our eight week old twin fetuses. Edward Jacob Cullen and Emma Swan

Cullen will be the name of our twins. I want to stay in bed all day long with Edward, but I have to go to work and take Renesmee to school. I make a mad dash into the bathroom where I brush my teeth and wash my face. I can't stop looking at my growing

baby bump in the mirror. My pregnancy is a miracle no matter what kind of circumstances may come my way. After handling my business in the bathroom, I change into my nurse uniform with the help of Edward. We lock eyes and I just know it in my heart that

he finds me to be really attractive. I am over come with fear whenever I leave his presence especially right now. Energetic and careless, five year old Renesmee accidentally bumps into me on her way down the stairs. Losing balance, gravity is no longer my

best friend so I fall down the stairs. I hit my head against the wall and its lights out for me.


	8. Estrange

Date: 1-31-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Anxious, here I stand pacing back and forth outside of Bella's hospital room. Bearing bad news, an emotional Carlisle walks out of the room to join me in the hallway. The sad look upon his face spells out one word, miscarriage. "Falling down the stairs

caused Bella to miscarry the twins" Carlisle informs me confirming my worst fears. He then leaves me alone for a moment to tend to Bella while I deal with my grief. Heartbroken, I break down crying in remembrance of all the years that Bella and I will never

get a chance to share with our twins. Thankfully, Renesmee is at school instead of here at the hospital with me so she doesn't have to watch the drama unfold. Barely holding onto my sanity, I take a deep breath in and put on a brave face as I enter my

beloved's chambers. I sit down at Bella's bedside and take her pretty hand in my hand. Alert and wide awake, my wife smiles at me giving me hope for a little bit. "I love you, Edward" she whispers in between several long passionate kisses. She doesn't have

a clue about anything concerning the babies. I don't know when the time will be right for me to tell her the truth. I love seeing Bella happy and yet at the same time I don't want her to go through life pretending everything is alright between us. "Bella, we

have lost Emma and little Edward. Falling down the stairs caused you to miscarry the twins" I sob crushing her spirit. I am holding my breath because she is silent for a moment, probably slowly coming to terms with our loss. "I lost my babies, I lost my babies,

I lost my babies" crying, she chants repeatedly. I reach out to give Bella a hug, but she fights me off her body as if I am an evil spirit.


	9. Abyss

Date: 2-1-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Nighttime gives way to daylight and minutes turn into endless hours of mourning. The days never seem to end in this abyss, private hell of mine. The powers of darkness are at work inside my mind destroying all of my happy funny thoughts and memories.

I have miscarried my dreams, I have miscarried my precious twin babies. No apologizes or hugs in the world can make up for their absence in my life. Never ending, depression and oppression have taken the joy of being alive for me. What is the point of living

if my life doesn't have a purpose or any meaning? I am a ghost walking through my house, a prisoner awaiting execution. Looking like death, I am one breath away from evaporating and noone cares enough to notice I am dying inside. I have a black rain

cloud hanging above my head in the form of doom and gloom. Doom and gloom follow me into my safe haven, my bedroom where I finally have a chance to unleash my tears. Longing to be elsewhere, I hide underneath the bed covers and sheets. Grief comes

in like ocean waves soaking my already wet fluffy pillow.


	10. Reconcile

Date: 2-1-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Cooking breakfast for my family, it is definitely indeed a labor of love. I ring the breakfast bell and a hungry Renesmee answers to the call of duty just like a soldier. We gather around the dinner table and wait for Bella to join us before we start eating our

food. I can't be completely whole until all of my family members are together in one place. Becoming frustrated, I run up the stairs leading to my bedroom to get Bella out of bed. I discover my once perfectly clean and organized bedroom now in disarray.

Sleeping beauty, Bella stirs in the bed unaware of the mess that she has made. "Bella, I have made breakfast this morning for us and Renesmee. Please join Renesmee and me in the dining room for breakfast this morning" I beg her. "I am not hungry"

annoyed, Bella argues throwing a pillow at me. I know Bella hates to be tickled, but I still tickle her anyway in an attempt to make her laugh. After much hesitance and resistance, she finally surrenders and gives into me. Bella dreads walking down the stairs

out of fear she may fall and break a bone. I pick her up and carry her downstairs into the dining room where a very impatient Renesmee awaits us. "Mommy and daddy, I am very hungry. I want to eat right now" frowning, she demands. I flash my daughter

a mean stare and she immediately becomes quiet. Becoming more sensitive to Bella's delicate state of mind, I help her into a chair at the table. Silently, Bella just sits there and uses her eating utensils to play around with her food. "Mommy, why is your heart

broken today?" concerned, Renesmee asks reopening Bella's old wounds. "Renesmee, I have miscarried the twins. You will not be a big sister any time soon" Bella sobs bringing tears to my own eyes. "Bella, we should visit Isle Esme if you don't have anything

planned for Valentines' Day. I know Jacob wouldn't mind babysitting Renesmee while we are out of town" I suggest. Delighted, Mona Lisa smiles bringing out the sun that has been hidden from me for years. This is quite an accomplishment, I made Bella

smile and I call that progress.


	11. Euphoria

Date: 2-12-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Mystical Eden, an enchanted secret garden. Dreamy paradise, a realm of magic and imagination.

Eternal breath of life, built-up anticipation, a sea of endless possibilities.

A journey into the great unknown, your wanderlust, my quest for answers.

Sacrificial innocence, the sacredness of human life.

Ill-fated star-crossed alignments, comfortably carefree sweet disposition.

A smooth swift transition, last night's bombshells, obvious things to change or to remove.

Violent violets, easily broken haloes, invincible bleeding hearts.

Redundant birthing process, our personal transformations.

A much needed spiritual awakening, a deeper understanding of what it means to be alive and blessed everyday.


	12. Seabound Hope

Date: 2-13-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Ashes

Seabound hope

Heavenly bliss

Essence of being alive

Sacred childish innocence

Special milestones

Everlasting precious diamonds

Neverending desire for world peace

Constantly burning internal fire

Easily accessible happy funny memories


	13. Time Table

Date: 2-13-2016

Bella's p.o.v

An unpredictable timetable

Potential signs of pregnancy

Restless wandering doubts

Inconclusive results

Lingering affects of a doctor prescribed medicine

One magical love potion

Voluntary freewill and sacrifice

Echoes of what is yet to come

Revengeful karma

Everlasting drama

Intense inferno

Great travail

Nine month miracles

Our unborn babies

Winter's hope


	14. Endless Passion

Date: 2-14-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Endless deep longing

Cherishing what used to be and what is yet to come

Holy sacred ground

Our world without sound

Many memories, flashbacks and revelations

Easily recoverable souvenirs

My treasure box of goodies

Oasis

Recreated genesis

Your new found paradise


	15. Swansong

Date: 2-14-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Two days have already passed since Edward and I have arrived here, Isle Esme. This magical island holds a special place in my heart and as well in Edward's heart. I remember we spent our honeymoon on this island and discovered that we were expecting

a baby who later turned out to be Renesmee. Isle Esme has grown to become my home away from home even though I suffer from symptoms of home sickness sometimes. I miss Renesmee, but I know Jacob and Edward's family are taking really good care of

her. In the meantime, I bury my feet underneath the sand and stare out onto the ocean in anticipation to see a dolphin. A warm breeze comes upon me taking away this cup of suffering, morning sickness away from me. "Hello love" Edward smirks placing me

in his lap and I lay my head against his chest. I cling onto him very hard when an another new wave of nausea hits me and he starts becoming very concerned about me. Unable to control my nausea, I run over to the ocean and bend down to vomit into the

water. "Bella, what is the matter with you?" panicky, Edward asks helping me to my feet. "Edward, I am pregnant" coughing, I confess placing his hand over my growing baby bump. I am holding my breath waiting for him to react to my good news and it feels

like an eternity. I didn't plan this pregnancy on purpose, it just happened by accident. Impatient, I follow Edward to the ends of the earth out of desperation to know his thoughts concerning my pregnancy. He has been down this road before so he already

knows what the outcome of the situation will be, death. As usual my fate is weighing heavily on my mind because my future is filled with so much uncertainties. I might not have a future for as long as these three babies remain in my stomach and continue

to give me pain.


	16. Turbulent Wind

Date: 2-15-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Face to face with destiny

A change is on the horizon

It is what it is

Reality bites

Ode to hindsight

Surrender in the aftermath of devastation and confusion

An attitude of contentment and acceptance

Recoverable hope, unwavering patience, grace underfire

Your supernatural strength, a desire that has already been fulfilled through prayer

Enduring greatness, an unshakable faith, my determination

Separated we remain until divine intervention brings us back together


	17. Hollow Soul

Date: 2-16-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Solemn release

Hollow soul without a voice

An unbreakable stronghold

River of tears

Echoes of what could've should've would've been

Lingering deep hidden pain

Eternal internal downpour

A period of silence and grace

Self liberation

Enlightenment

My breakthrough

Blessed assurance

Escapable fate

Retribution

Overlooked insecurities

Same old repeated careless stupid mistakes

Embraceable life lessons

A season of hellos and goodbyes


	18. Repetitive Same Old Habit

Date: 3-6-2016

Edward's p.o.v

I have wasted your time and money.

Its too late for me to fix my mistakes.

I am too far gone to be saved. Here I

go again with digging a grave for myself.

I thought I could neglect my old habits, but

a change never occurred. Drifting elsewhere,

I speak to the atmosphere in whispers. Now I

am stuck back in the past and question my existence.

I question my reason for being in your presence. The

cycle continues, an obstacle stands in the way of my

long awaited miracle. I receive a bad sad message from

the oracle. Heavenly heavily burdened, not everything

is a silly joke. I make things harder for myself than it seems.

The tracks of my tears are your race track by which car crashes

take place daily on. Please stop putting your life on hold for me

every hour. I will only hold you back and paint your world black.

I am losing a lot of brain power just like gasoline. I am a failure,

why can't you see that? You care enough to show me tough love

and cheer me on from the sidelines.


	19. Opposite Results

Date: 4-22-2016

Bella's p.o.v

I am not a big financial burden

Time reveals how much you love me and I receive your hug

Reach out and I will help you move mountains

Opposite results, life's surprises, one special divine intervention

Unbreakable describes my faith and strength

Because you believe in me, I can now live victoriously

Lily of the Valley

Embers

Easily laughable teachable moments

Destiny's unpredictable behavior, an endless deep soul-searching journey, a real blessing in disguise


	20. Black and Blue Flames

Date: 5-24-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Black and blue flames

Longsuffering patience

Easily shakable faith

Everlasting mind games

Damaged goods

Excuses and broken promises

An inevitable unforeseen letdown, your negligence

Freewill directs you elsewhere

Anger eats me up inside because I have been disrespected

Lights off, goodnight and goodbye for now

Laughter gives me the strength to move forward and embrace tomorrow

Eventually things begin to turn around for me

No more scars, tears, regrets or grudges


	21. Early winter

Date: 6-26-2016

Situation: Edward has a dream about Bella experiencing premature labor

Scene: The house

Action: Edward returns home from running errands. He pulls his car into the drive way and a crying Renesmee greets him

Renesmee (crying in Edward's arms): Daddy!

Edward (concerned): Rini, whats the matter?

Renesmee (still crying): Mommy is in pain

Edward (frightened, he runs into the house): OH MY GOD

Scene: The den

Action: Moaning in pain, Bella rests on the couch. Jacob is with her. He cradles a crying baby that Bella just delivered.

Jacob: Hello, Edward. Bella is in labor. She has already gave birth to one baby. You finally have a son. His name is Owen.

Edward: So I see

Bella (reaching for Edward's hand): Edward

Edward (taking Bella's hand in his): How bad is it, honey?

Bella: My water broke. I gave birth to a baby. Jacob helped me through the process. The other babies are on their way. I know, its too early for the birth.

Edward (shocked): OH MY GOD

Bella (struggling through a contraction, she grabs hold of Edward): AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (taking Bella up in his arms): I will take you to the hospital

Bella (rubbing her stomach): Please hurry up. The babies won't wait much longer.

Edward (carrying Bella out of the front door, he says to Jacob): Look after Renesemee and Owen

Jacob: I will

* * *

><p>Scene: The Hospital Delivery Room-Bella is giving birth<p>

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Bella (screaming from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn(preparing to catch a baby): You need to push, Bella, you will be in less pain after the babies are born

Bella (doubtful): Its too early, I am not ready. I can't do this, I am only five months pregnant.

Obgyn: Babies come whenever they want to. Your babies are going to be born today whether you are ready for her or not. Don't worry, Luce, you will do fine.

Bella (having another contraction, she screams as she starts pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Edward (emotional, he squeezes Luce's hand): You can do this, I have faith in you

Obgyn (placing a baby boy on top of Bella's stomach): Congratulations. You have a daughter.

Bella (crying): Her name shall be Destiny

Edward: I love the name of Destiny for our daughter

Bella (having another contraction): I have to push again

Nurse (taking away Destiny): I will take care of Destiny

Bella (crying as she pushes): OH God, it hurts so much, please make it stop. I feel as if my insides are being torn out of me. If I faint or whatever, just make sure the babies have a chance to live.

Edward (encouraging Luce): Don't worry, your ordeal will soon be over. We will have this baby and everything will be alright.

Obgyn(to Bella): All that I need from you is one more big push and the baby will be out of you.

(Obediently, an emotional and tired Bella pushes one more time and a very sick premature baby girl comes out of her. Angel is immediately taken to the Nicu before Bella has a chance to hold him)

Edward (embracing Bella): Congratulations, you did it. I am so very proud of you.

Bella (panicky, she is full of questions): Where is my daughter? Is everything alright with her?

Obgyn: Angel was taken to the nicu because she is very sick just like Destiny

Bella (overcome with guilt, she feels the need to apologize to Edward): I am sorry for ruining everything

Edward (removing a strand of hair away from Bella's face): It is not your fault no matter what. You and the baby are the ones who matter more right now.

Bella (kissing Edward): I love you

Edward (walking out of the room): I check on the babies in the nicu

Scene 3: The NICU

Nurse(approaching Edward): Hey..

Edward (smiling): Hey..

Nurse(referring to the twins): Are these your babies?

Edward (looking down at the twins who are resting in their incubator tied up to tubes): Yes

Nurse: What are their names?

Edward: Their names are Destiny and Angel

Nurse: Wow, those are a very cute names

Edward: All credit is due to my wife

Nurse: Behind every great man, there is a great woman. Walking beside every great woman, there is a great man.

Edward(laughing): Amen, Sister

Nurse: They are very tiny and yet beautiful. It hurts the most when I see babies die. I have seen some premature babies both their sizes and even smaller survive their ordeal.

Edward: I consider it to be a miracle for them to still be alive. I thank you for the encouragement because I needed it.

Nurse and Edward (singing to the twins): Happy birthday to you

Scene 4: Bella's hospital room-Bella is resting in the bed when Edward enters the room

Edward (sitting down at Bella's bedside): I love you

Bella (kissing Edward): I love you too

Edward (removing a strand of hair away from Bella's face): Anyway, how are you holding up?

Bella: My body is still sore, but I am doing great. I thank you for asking.

Edward (holding Bella's hand): I visited Destiny and Angel in the nicu

Bella (choked up): So how are the babies doing?

Edward: They are currently resting in an incubator. They are tied up to a lot of tubes

Bella (getting out of the bed): I want to see them right now

Edward (escorting Bella out of the door): Alright

Scene 5: The NICU

Bella (looking down at the twins in their incubator): They look so helpless and lifeless when they are tied up to a lot of tubes

Edward: They are not dead, no, not yet

Bella (crying): It is all of my fault for putting our babies in this terrible position

Edward (pulling Luce close to him): How so?

Bella (still crying): I was stressed out during most of the pregnancy

Edward (wiping a tear off of Bella's face): It is not your fault no matter what

Bella (sobbing): I have so many plans for them, I am afraid to lose them

Edward (embracing Bella): They are not going to die, trust me

Bella (kissing Edward): I love you

Edward (choked up): I love you too


	22. Return to me

Date: 6-16-2016

Bella's p.o.v

You wave goodbye

and then you're gone

without a trace. I will

embrace the space

between us until I

can see your face

again. Loneliness,

I wish this depressing

feeling was never born.

My beautiful art, my

bleeding heart has

great concern for

you. I yearn for you,

how long must I

continue to burn?

Torn asunder, you

are a thorn in my

side. I ride out the

storms of life with

you. I wonder do

you ever think

about me? Please

return to me before

I completely fade to

black. Hope offers us

paradise, another sunrise.

I feel at home right here in

your arms.


	23. At War With Fear

Date: 7-26-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Running up that hill again

Evanescence

Landslide

Incurable circumstance

Extraordinary emotional pain

Forever in debt to fear

Echoes can not hear a heartbeat

After all this time

Raindrops and thunder predict danger is up ahead on this rocky road of life


	24. Immortality

Date: 8-6-2016

Bella's p.o.v

This world is my temporary home, I won't be here in Rome long.

Crushing the life out of innocent things, this world is a coliseum

that is a slaughter house. Like an animal, I am a wild child until my

weakness is exposed. I am meat in which makes me vulnerable

to predators such as lions, tigers and bears. Unpredictable, human

life is scared, short and irreplaceable.


	25. Nightmare

Date: 8-8-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Midnight is the bewitching hour controlled by witches such as Victoria. No matter how many times I pretend she doesn't exist, I can't get her out of my head. Victoria haunts me

in my dreams every night and I consider it to be hell on earth. She finds torturing me to be a form of entertainment. Our meeting tonight differs from our precious engagements

because it involves Bella and our unborn triplets. We are expecting two girls named Angel and Destiny along with the addition of a boy whose name will be Owen. Strangely,

Victoria knows our triplets' names by heart as if she met them before sometime in the future. Victoria prophesies Angel and Destiny will both be born with disabilities in which

breaks my heart. I am afraid to find out what kind of future Owen will have so I don't bring up the subject. My nightmare plays out before me like a scary movie and I am

having a mind out of body experience. "Bella, you have been in the bathroom for quite sometime. I wonder if you are ok?" concerned, I stress knocking on the bathroom door.

"Please leave me alone" sobbing, my pregnant wife yells from within the bathroom. "I am getting really worried about you. Do you mind if I come into the bathroom?" I express

with worry opening the bathroom door at a crack. "No, I don't care so come on in" choked up, she stutters barely clinging onto her sanity. I enter the bathroom and stand in a

puddle of my wife's blood, I am overcome with emotion. Crying, Bella is sitting on the floor clinging onto her bleeding clothes. "Poor Bella, you are bleeding so much. The puddle

of blood speaks volumes to me" I cry helping my wife up onto her feet and I thought I heard my heartbeat stop for a moment. "I don't know why I have been bleeding so much.

It is not normal for pregnant women to bleed. I hope it isn't what I think it is, a miscarriage. Whatever is happening to me, I want it to stop right now" she prays trying to gain

her composure and balance. I am mad at myself for not being able to heal Bella and to our make circumstance to go away. I hate seeing Bella in pain so I rush her over to the

hospital where we discover Owen has died leaving behind my blind Angel and my deaf Destiny. I have been living in a dreamworld for so long that reality seems to be a blur and

things never appear to be any clearer for me.


	26. Interference

Date: 8-9-2016

Bella's p.o.v

"We are here" Edward sighs parking the car in The Cullens' driveway. We haven't seen The Cullens in a long time because we worried about how they would handle the

pregnancy. We are adults, but we still care about their opinions since they are our family members. Joyfully, Renesmee jumps out of the car and skips toward the front

door. Seven months pregnant with triplets, walking is not easy for me. I depend on Edward for assistance twenty four seven. I feel like a cow that is heading for the

slaughterhouse. Renesmee rings the doorbell and we embrace the circus. Bittersweet describes the mood in the atmosphere. I try to keep an open heart and mind.

Edward's sister, Alice holds the key to my future and fate. In Alice's vision, one of the babies doesn't survive the pregnancy. I am depressed until I feel my precious

beloved babies kick.


	27. Nonjudgemental mercy

Date: 8-10-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Quiet solace

Unshakable state of grace

I forgive you and give you a second chance

Everlasting dance of emotions, please end now

The truth hurts, but this trial helps me to grow

Out of my hands is your freewill and I'll never judge you

Up against the wall, how long will it take for you to fall from grace again?

Country roads lead you back to me

Hospitality connects your heart to mine


	28. Glimpse of Hope

Date: 8-11-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Possible potential greatness, a radiant afterglow, the spotlight.

The essence of true beauty, learning to live without any makeup

or hair extensions. Glorious splendor, newborn hope, a real life fairytale

romance. Nature's hidden wonders, unwritten thoughts, emerging shadows.

Summer's dawn, enchanted diamond jubilee, a huge victory over cancer.

Uncommon uniqueness, an unbreakable strength, a childish faith. A

priceless treasure, your down to earth personality intrigues me.


	29. Heaven's Downpour

Date: 8-12-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Pleasurable pain

Raindrops from heaven

Inner reflection

Silence in the absence of music

Momentary peaceful deep sleep

Unexpected sudden great awakening

Spiritual breakthrough

Elation

Redemption

Ever-growing flowers

Nevertheless super powers

Everlasting blue skies

Vital signs of life

Early Christmas presents

Rainbows and sunshine


	30. Ordinary Adventures

Date: 8-13-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Happy hour

Extravagant luxury

Repetitive daily routine

Ordinary adventures

Roundabout

Demanding obligations and important errands

Innocent lighthearted fun

Nonperishable item

A labor of love

Rare opened door of opportunity

Your generosity, sweet southern hospitality

Obtainable trust, fairy dust, simply rust

Universal peace travels the long distance


	31. Sacredness of Life

Date: 8-14-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Savior of the midnight hour

Unborn heartbeat

Red crying eyes

Reach out and I will be there for you

Expectant mother

A pregnant moon goddess

Love in bloom

Infant joy

Fragile small being

Extraordinary nine month miracle

A baby's right to life

Revolving open door of opportunity

The art of giving birth


	32. The Gift of Kindness

Date: 8-15-2016

Bella's p.o.v

The gift of kindness is contagious

Hug me and I will never let you go

Enchantment

Nevertheless love

Divine merciful grace

Undying bliss

Radiant angelic glow

Endless southern hospitality

Memorable legendary fairytale romance

Electric chemistry

Magical musical symphony

Birth and death of irony

Everpresent signs of life

Redeemable joy


	33. Extraordinary Beautiful Life

Date: 8-16-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Welcome to primetime, the sweetest crime was to dream.

Underneath the Golden Dome of the Rock, some hearts melt

like ice cream because they never felt this close to heaven before.

Where on earth is your home? Where on earth is your paradise? Rome has your

heart even after sunrise. Nature stops breathing while you enter the world's stage.

Living on the edge, history is at your mercy. You wear your heart on your sleeve just like a

new fancy dress. You press your way through obstacles everyday. Please stay a little bit longer, brown sugar, pretty

angelic smile. How does it feel to be fragile and yet wanted? How does it feel to be a champion that is an inspiration

to many? How does it feel to walk in the footsteps of Jesus? Precious, you deserve to be loved twenty four seven.

You are blessed beyond what words can say. I pray you may discover the magic that is hidden somewhere deep within yourself.

I listen to your heart talk and it is music to my ears. Extraordinary beautiful life, you are my immortal. You

are very special to me. I have held your hand for all these years. The tears of the ocean

embrace us until dawn heals our broken hearts once again.


	34. Already Long Gone

Date:8-17-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Halfway gone

Utopia is out of reach

Goodnight, goodbye and godspeed

Open arms of love

No easy way out of the abyss

Ephemeral is this life of mine


	35. Let me be your hero

Date: 8-18-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Behind closed doors, you are in debt to fear and doubt.

Scarlet raindrops, your bloodshed hits the floor.

You're poor and depressed, its a repetitive cycle.

You shout, but nobody hears your silent cries for help.

I take care of you every hour. Please let me your hero

this time around.


	36. The Heart of Time

Date: 8-19-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Life is short

I am smart enough to know never take anything for granted

Vulnerable, mankind appears like a baby before my eyes

Everything is vanity in the city of angels

Love life while you can still smile and breathe

Open your eyes and embrace me

New moon, learn to keep up with the time

Gone tomorrow but here today, death doesn't practice discrimination


	37. Heartbreak

Date: 8-20-2016

Edward's p.o.v

Lost in the world,

there is always

a black rain cloud

coming out of

somewhere to

destroy the proud

in spirit. Lost in

the chaos, loud

noises of an angry

mob, there is always

a reason to sob.

Expiration dates

are handed out as

quickly as pink slips

and red roses, death

threats. Who knew

there would be few

love letters and more

new divorces? Who knew

there would be few birthdays

and more new suicide notes?

Lost in confusion, nothing

good can come out of this

unholy broken union so

called covenant between God

and mankind. Nothing good can

come out of this unholy broken

union so called covenant between us.

The night takes the place of

sunlight casting a shroud upon

this beautiful disaster, human

monster whose sight will remain

blurry forever.


	38. Euthanasia

Date: 8-21-2016

Bella's p.o.v

**Going down hill,**

**this is a god given**

**skill known as free will.**

**Something small like a**

**pill can fill in the void and**

**kill the conscious within a**

**second. Eternally at peace**

**with everything, I am internally**

**free. Once not so easily broken,**

**I am now shaken and find it hard to**

**stand as tall ****as a tree. ****Falling apart, I**

**am planning ****to depart for my castle in**

**the sky. ****Feel this, my life is in his hands**

**who will bury my broken heart in the**

**sands of time.  
><strong>


	39. Aphrodite

Date: 8-22-2016

Renesme's p.o.v

Quiet, she is dead to the world that refuses to believe she is special.

I pray one sweet day she will quit being weak and break her silence.

I pray one sweet day confidence, integrity, and dignity will be her

best friends. I see the potential in her that no one else on earth dares

to see and appreciate. Fragile, she may appear weak on the outside,

but she is a really strong female. I know one sweet day she will sacrifice

herself in an attempt to end all the violence in the world. She is the

cutest and sweetest thing that I have ever encountered in my life.

I know one sweet day she will evanescence and there will no more

innocence left in the world. Mom, I love you with every beat of my

heart.


	40. Void in my life

Date: 8-23-2016

Edward's p.o.v

I was nice enough to allow my heart

to melt like ice into your soft and

gentle hands. For one hour, you were

mine and you weren't too much for me

to handle. For one hour, you were mine

and our stars were crossed. You did not

burn me like a hot flaming candle back

then. I did not have to pretend that things

between us were fine because I was truly

happy to be in your presence. I didn't think

think about what life would be like after you

were gone. I didn't think about what life would

be like when I had to go through every day being

alone and didn't have a meaning for this life of mine.

Lately, we have been out of touch and I am a couch

potato. I have been waiting for an eternity for you to

come around, oh, how do I miss the sound of your

breathing. Please come back to me and haunt me,

taunt me with your beautiful stare. I dare you to move,

love, I dare you to hunt me down. I dare you to move, I dare

you to care about me for once, my old friend. If you are not

going to chase after me then I will chase after your heart until

the end of time.


	41. Emergency

Date: 8-24-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Experiencing cramps, I get of bed to use the bathroom early in the morning. "Bella, you have been in the bathroom for quite sometime. I wonder if you are ok?" concerned,

Edward stress knocking on the bathroom door. "Please leave me alone" sobbing, I yell from within the bathroom. "I am getting really worried about you. Do you mind if I come

into the bathroom?" he expresses with worry opening the bathroom door at a crack. "No, I don't care so come on in" choked up, I stutter barely clinging onto my sanity. Edward

enters the bathroom and stands in a puddle of my blood. Meanwhile, I am sitting on the floor clinging on to my bloodstained clothes trying to come to terms with the situation at

hand. I know by the look on his face that he is overcome with emotion. "Bella, you are bleeding a lot. The puddle of blood speaks volumes to me" Edward cries helping me up

onto my feet and I thought I heard my heartbeat stop for a moment. "I don't know why I have been bleeding so much. It is not normal for pregnant women to bleed. I hope it

isn't what I think it is, a miscarriage. Whatever is happening to me, I want it to stop right now" I pray trying to gain my composure and balance. Unsure of what steps to take

next, Edward rushes me to the hospital where my faith is put the test.


	42. Nothingness

Date: 8-24-2016

Bella's p.o.v

Unpredictable and constantly changing,

life remains just whatever. Trapped within

a dying pipe dream, there is always something

to sacrifice. Waiting patiently and passionately

praying, be content with just whatever God

throws your way. Waiting patiently and

passionately praying, I will be content with

just whatever God throws my way.


End file.
